


Винный шелк

by Kselen, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от R до NC-17) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони редко стесняется своих желаний.





	Винный шелк

Всё-таки ярко-красный ему идёт намного больше, чем этот, тёмный и винный.

Тони прокрутился перед зеркалом и вскинул брови, думая, дал ли он бы себе в таком виде. Периодически его посещали мысли накатать автобиографию, но все они сводились к одному: Тони Старк в любых видах неплохой собеседник, но отвратительный партнёр.

Разве будет нормальный партнёр примерять нижнее бельё своей бывшей? Да ещё и то, которое подарил он сам и которое она так и не распаковала...

Кружевные стринги сдавливали пах — разумеется, это ведь не мужские стринги, удивительно, что Тони вообще смог натянуть их так, чтобы член не высовывался. Но, пожалуй, это давление было даже приятным. Тони будто сдерживал себя, сам ставил рамки, и иллюзия контроля пустила мурашки по коже.

Лифчик без лямок смотрелся... почти уместно. Реактор вынудил в своё время эпилировать грудь, и теперь нежный шёлк скользил по коже, возбуждая при каждом движении. Тони дышал через раз — если бы у него встало, член окончательно перестал бы помещаться в стринги, а это испортило бы всё веселье.

Наверное, сложно было бы найти такого нарцисса, каким был Тони, и — о да, он одевался только для себя, но одна мысль, что Локи увидит его таким, одновременно рассмешила и прокатилась волной возбуждения по телу.

В каких только костюмах Тони не ебался за всю свою жизнь, даже чирлидерский костюм Капитана Америки был в списке, только вот в последний раз Тони волновало мнение своего партнёра... да, пожалуй, никогда.

Пеппер бы поняла и оценила — она вообще умела ценить нестандартный подход к вещам, разве что пошутила бы про новые фетиши в кризис среднего возраста.

А Локи...

— Локи бы сказал, что ты прекрасен.

Он снова появился бесшумно, будто послал вместо себя иллюзию, но Локи никогда так не делал. Не с Тони.

— Потому что Локи предпочитает прикасаться к тебе. Хотя, признаю, наблюдать за тобой со стороны тоже приятно.

— Прекрати болтать со своими мыслями, — Тони ещё раз взглянул в зеркало и скользнул пальцами по блестящей глади ткани. Возбуждение достигло своего пика, и теперь члену было почти по-настоящему больно — но Тони не собирался ничего с этим делать.

Зачем делать что-то самому, если рядом есть Локи, который так и изнывает от желания прикоснуться.

— Я не изнываю.

— Тогда и не подсматривай. Ты же знаешь, я умею дразниться.

Локи подошёл сзади — горячий, обжигающий даже через пару слоёв ткани, привычно пахнущий дорогим абсентом и мятой. Тони обернулся — так невыносимо хотелось сцеловать этот запах у него с кожи — но Локи удержал его, не дал оторвать взгляд от зеркала, ухмыльнулся — так, что Тони сглотнул.

— Ты прекрасен в любом наряде, — он коснулся груди Тони, обвел пальцем реактор — нежно, почти невесомо — и без жалости сжал сосок между пальцев, в нечестной битве вырывая у Тони стон.

— Так и знал, что ты фетишист, — выдавил Тони и завёл руку за спину, вцепился в Локи, заставил вжаться себя — и потёрся бедрами, не скрываясь. — Что, скучаешь по женским прелестям?

— Отъебись, — прямо и по-земному попросил Локи и наконец сунул руку ему в трусы, заставив ткань резко впиться в кожу.

Прекрасно. Потрясающе. Кажется, им обоим нужен новый гардероб.


End file.
